


movie night

by transangelic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But Im A Cheerleader, Cuddling, D slur, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Pet Names, movie nights w da gf after a long day at the trauma factory arent they great, said once but not in a homophobic way in a solidarity way yknow, they watch that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transangelic/pseuds/transangelic
Summary: Melanie has a bad day at work and Georgie suggests they watch a movie to cheer her up, and so they do.basically wtgfs watch the movie but im a cheerleader and rejoice in domestic bliss
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hello wtgfs nation!!!!!!
> 
> heres a thing i wrote in like 2 hours bc i was thinking abt them! god i miss them so much pls jonny its been like 30 eps  
> btw this is set like early/mid relationship! 
> 
> playlist for them!:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4yNUpC9CFlQR8VuRGZHc4a?si=AmD4rcJ_Su2_FMboydjsfw
> 
> thx for reading!

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Georgie hears the front door slam as she finishes up editing her new episode of WTG. Filming those are exhausting, the amount of sponsorships she has to do to pay the bills is absurd. The Admiral jumps up from her lap at the sound, and she whispers an apology as he pads away.  __

Melanie moved in recently, and by the amount of absolute bullshit she hears about the goings on of The Magnus Institute, she really should be getting paid more. Plus, the stories Melanie tells her that she reads from the statements make her feel some sort of second-hand fear, of some sorts. There’s some things that even she knows are scary, even if they don't feel the same way as usual. 

She picks up the telltale sound of Melanie’s combat boots stomping down the hall. There's a knock, before Georgie yells “Come in!” and Melanie steps in. She looks a mess. Her hair is looking rough, more rough then she usually likes it to be, and her eyeliner seems smudged, like tears were held in. 

“Oh, Melanie. Are you okay?” Georgie says softly as she gets up from her desk and walks to where she stands dejected. She wraps her arms around Melanie's small frame, hoping to provide some sort of comfort. She thinks it does, as Melanie leans into her, sinking into each other. 

“I had a real shit day.” Melanie slurs in her ear, holding Georgie tight. 

“Let’s go sit down, angel.” Georgie says, delighting in the way Melanie perks up at the pet name. “You can tell me all about your day.” 

  
She leads Melanie, who is still holding onto Georgie by her arm, to their couch. Melanie lets go first, but waits expectantly for her to sit on the couch. She looks at Melanie confusedly, then sits down. Melanie lies down and places her head in Georgie’s lap, looking tired. 

Georgie absentmindedly runs her hands through Melanie's hair, letting her sink into the couch beneath her. They sit like this for a few minutes, just relaxing in each other's presence. 

“D’you wanna talk about it?” Georgie says quietly.

Melanie shifts around a bit, curling closer to Georgie. “Not really. M- Maybe Later?” 

“Yeah sure, honey. Would you wanna watch a film or something?”

“Hmmm. That sounds nice, actually.” She shifts again, looking up at Georgie. “Whatdya wanna watch?”

“Hmmmmm. Oh! Did you ever watch But I'm A Cheerleader?” Georgie asks. 

Melanie jolts up in excitement. “That's a classic! I mean- I’ve seen it, but I'd totally watch it again.”

“Okay! Great. Ah-” Georgie winces as Melanie’s angular elbows stab her as she gets up. “What do you want for dinner?”    
“Anythings fine- Whatever you want, Babe.” She smiles as she leans back into their couch, starting to forget about her day. 

Melanie relishes how domestic this all feels- coming home from work, being comforted by her amazing, beautiful, lovely girlfriend as she makes dinner for two. She’s had a few girlfriends, sure, but nothing has ever felt as good as it does with Georgie.

They both always sit through each other's rambles about whatever case one another is working on that week, or give insight if either of them are covering a case the other had done before. Or, Georgie will sit through her own rants about whatever shit is going on at work, or laugh about old stories of terrible coworkers she’s had to deal with on Ghost Hunk UK. Georgie makes her eat Hungarian food, and she tries not to mind it, because Georgie seems so excited about it. They even, once in a while, swap stories about Jon, though usually Georgie’s are better. College Jon- from what Georgie says, was quite a character. They sleep in the same bed with the warmth of each other (and The Admiral). It feels right, it feels like she’s right where she needs to be when she’s with her. 

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Georgie ends up making pesto pasta, while Melanie searches for a service to watch the movie on. She finds one after a while of frustration, and they settle in for the night. The opening credits start to roll. Georgie playfully nudges Melanie as she looks over to see her transfixed as shot after shot of cheerleaders skirts in the air plays on their TV. “That's gay, babe.” She says, a goofy smile plastered over her face. Melanie just laughs, moving closer to her. 

They move slightly more together every minute, until they are in the same position as earlier, Melanie with her head in Georgie’s lap. It’s not the best for long periods of time, as Melanie’s lanky legs fall over the arm of the couch in a way that cannot be very comfortable, but she seems contempt. Melanie, after a reminder from her girlfriend, finally kicks off her combat boots with a solid thud as the actual movie starts. 

“Did you ever watch this movie when you were younger?” Melanie asks during an ad break, looking up at Georgie from her position in her lap. 

“Like in my 20s, yeah. Had a  _ hugeee _ crush on Graham, heh.” Georgie says.

“Oh, well- When I first saw it, Graham became my like, number one style inspiration, so, you're with the right girl.” She smiles up at Georgie. 

“I’m glad we found each other.” Georgie says softly. 

“Dyke.” Melanie whispers as she leans up to kiss Georgie. They kiss warmly for a few seconds, food temporarily forgotten on the coffee table. 

Melanie pulls away first, dark red lipstick even more smudged than before. Her pupils are blown wide behind her dyed-red bangs. “I love you.” Melanie says, laying her head in the crook of Georgie’s neck. She freezes, knowing that that's the first time Melanie's ever told her that, but realizes shes being stupid. 

Loving Melanie feels like the easiest thing she's ever done, and knows that she belongs right here, with her girlfriend’s head in her lap and her favorite movie on screen. She kisses the crown of her head. “I love you, too.” 

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> also authors note dont clown im a lesbian so i can write another lesbian saying dyke :P


End file.
